For You I Will
by ooza
Summary: Bella has a thing for gay male porn. Her biggest fantasy? To see her husband Edward taken by his gay friend Carlisle. Edward knows and is a bit put off by it, but one drunken night her fantasy is realized. Written for TwiKinkFest. AH/BPOV/ExB/ExC/Slash


**This one-shot was written for Twilight Kink Fest! It was my first (and most likely only) journey into writing slash. If you were the anonymous poster of this prompt, I'd love to hear from you. More kinky prompts and stories can be found on the TKF website (**twikinkfest . tumblr . com**).**

**Prompt**: Edward and Bella are married. Bella has a thing for gay male porn. She's also always had a thing for Edward's gay friend, Carlisle. Her biggest fantasy? To see Edward fucked by Carlisle. Edward is aware of it and is a bit put off by it, but one drunken night her fantasy is realized.

**Rating**: MA/NC-17

**Warnings**: See prompt above. If you are not okay with all that, then kindly move on to the next story.

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, situations, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended. Please do not repost this story elsewhere.

* * *

><p><strong>For You I Will (Let a Guy Fuck Me in the Ass)<strong>

"What do you want to watch?"

"You know." I winked at my husband, and he rolled his eyes. Our taste in movies was vastly different. We did our best to compromise, but tonight was my choice.

Edward put in a DVD and slid onto the couch next to me. His lips were immediately on mine, his fingers deftly sliding their way inside my panties. He never bothered watching when I chose the movie.

I looked at the television just as one man wrapped his mouth around the other's cock. The moan that escaped my lips had Edward flexing his hips against me. I knew he wasn't into gay male porn like I was. He had no problem watching threesomes with two men and one woman as long as the men didn't touch. I, on the other hand, loved it. There was something strangely erotic about watching two men have sex.

"I'd love to watch you get fucked by another man."

Edward didn't respond as he kissed a path down my body, stopping only when he was between my legs. He was used to the things I would say when lost in the moment, but I think deep down inside, Edward knew a part of me was serious. I could tell it made him uncomfortable. He didn't even like _me_ getting anywhere near his ass. I never brought it up outside of the bedroom, and neither did he.

As the man on screen pushed himself into the other, my orgasm started to build. I wound my fingers into Edward's hair, keeping his mouth where I wanted it, and closed my eyes. I envisioned him as the one being penetrated, imagining his lust filled expression and moans of pleasure.

.

.

"Bad news, baby," Edward told me when I got home from work Friday night. "Felix just called. Kate is sick, so they can't make it tonight."

"Oh, no. Really?" I tossed my purse on the counter unceremoniously. "That sucks. We haven't seen them in forever!"

"I know."

"Carlisle and Marcus are still coming, right?"

Edward grimaced, and I knew I wasn't going to like what he was about to say.

"They broke up."

"What!"

"Carlisle's still coming over, though," he added quickly. "He said he'd never miss your chicken cacciatore."

"Good." I smiled, pleased that at least one of our friends would make it to dinner. "Marcus wasn't right for him anyway." Out of the corner of my eye, I caught Edward smirking. "What?"

"You never think anyone's good enough for Carlisle."

I shrugged. In a way, it was true. It didn't matter that he was gay or that he was my husband's best friend. I've had a schoolgirl crush on Carlisle since Edward first introduced us, and they both knew it.

"Well, if I can't have him…"

"You definitely don't have a shot in that department," Edward teased. "You don't have the right equipment."

"You do."

"Yeah, _that's_ not happening."

.

.

"Dinner was great, Bella."

"Thank you, Carlisle."

"More wine?" Edward held up the bottle.

"Always," Carlisle answered.

I felt tipsy but nodded anyway. After a few more glasses, we migrated to the living room to be more comfortable. I plopped down in the center of the couch with the boys on either side of me. Edward reached for the remote that sat on the end table. When he turned on the TV, he accidentally turned on the DVD player as well. The three of us stared in surprise at the X-rated video that started playing.

"Damn it, Bella," Edward cursed as he fumbled to stop the porn. "You were supposed to put that away!"

If I were sober, I might have been uncomfortable, but after consuming so much wine, I found myself giggling at my husband, whose face was now completely red with embarrassment.

"Why, Edward, I never knew we had so much in common. We could have been swapping pornos and dirty magazines during our college years."

"Shut up." By the tone of his voice, Edward clearly didn't think Carlisle's comment was funny. "That's Bella's deal, not mine. She's the one who likes to watch men fuck each other."

"Gee, thanks."

"Come on, man. We've been friends for how long? I'm not going to judge you."

Edward finally managed to turn the DVD player off. He tossed down the remote with a sigh and sank back against the couch. "I know."

"If you're ever curious…"

"I'm not."

Carlisle looked at me and winked. I knew he enjoyed teasing Edward, but they say there's truth behind every joke.

"Would you like us to turn it back on?" I asked Carlisle. Edward crossed his arms. He looked adorable when he sulked. Brave from drinking multiple glasses of wine, I crawled onto his lap and began kissing him.

"Bella, what are you doing? Carlisle's here."

"I know."

Edward looked up at me. The uncertainty in his eyes matched the sudden rigidness in his body. I shifted my hips against him, both hearing and feeling his reaction to me.

Without taking my eyes off Edward's, I reached for Carlisle and wrapped my hand around the back of his neck. He took the hint and let me pull him toward us. Using my free hand, I pushed Edwards face to the side. He was hesitant to look away, and when he did, his attention turned to his friend with the same wide-eyed expression.

Carlisle closed the distance on his own and kissed Edward on the lips. Edward closed his eyes. His breathing became heavier, but he didn't try to pull away. I watched as Carlisle ran his tongue over Edward's lower lip. My husband remained frozen, his mouth closed tightly.

"Kiss him." I caressed Edward's chest with my palms in an attempt to comfort him.

Slowly, Edward parted his lips, allowing Carlisle to kiss him properly. Their tongues met briefly before Edward pulled away.

"More," I begged. "Let him really kiss you." I watched as they kissed again, this time less tentatively. The act was having an effect on me, and I wondered just how far the two of them were willing to go. Discreetly as possible, I shifted in Edward's lap. I was rewarded by a quiet moan that was muffled by Carlisle's mouth. I could feel he was at least a little turned on, so I pushed the worry out of my head. If he wanted to stop, I was positive he would do so.

I continued to grind against him and leaned down to kiss his exposed neck. I used my tongue and teeth, just how he liked it. He brought his hands to my hips and held me firmly against him.

The sound of a zipper cut through the silence. I pulled my face away from Edward to see what was happening. Carlisle had the front of his pants open and began slowly stroking himself. He looked at me questioningly, and I nodded to let him know it was okay with me. Edward, on the contrary, didn't seem as accepting of the situation. His breathing was labored again, his eyes glued to the ceiling.

"Watch him," I gently commanded. Edward head lolled to the side again, and his glossy eyes roamed over Carlisle's body until they landed on the hand he was using to pleasure himself. Part of me wondered how Edward would react to the situation if he were sober, but he knew this was my fantasy, and if he wasn't going to stop us…

Carlisle kept looking between Edward and me, but his gaze was mostly trained on Edward. I couldn't tell if it was because he was the man or because Carlisle was concerned about his reaction. Carlisle seemed comfortable with the situation himself, so I decided to stop worrying and enjoy the show.

His hand moved over his body with precision, and I watched the tip of his cock as it became coated with pre-cum. I could tell he was getting close by the way his pumping turned frantic and his breathing became ragged. If Carlisle came now, I was positive this experience would come to a screeching halt. I wasn't ready for this to end.

I captured Edward's attention before I spoke. "I want you to taste him."

"What?" Edward's mouth dropped open, his eyes displaying pure panic. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Carlisle freeze, most likely shocked that I would request such a thing. I looked at him questioningly. "Carlisle?"

He nodded, and we both turned our attention back to Edward. My hands cupped his cheeks, and I pouted playfully. "Please, baby?" I asked in the bedroom-voice that he loved. Edward's throat bobbed as he swallowed. He turned his head toward Carlisle. Whatever he saw there gave him the courage to continue.

"Don't cum in my mouth." Edwards warning came out gravelly and weak. I leaned forward and kissed him reassuringly.

I could hear Carlisle undressing behind us, and I took the opportunity to pull Edward's shirt over his head.

"I don't know what to do." His confession was too quiet for Carlisle to hear. For the first time, I realized this wasn't just about his aversion to being sexually active with another man. Edward had performance anxiety.

"Watching you take another man into your mouth will be enough for me. Just do what feels natural. I'm sure Carlisle will enjoy it."

Carlisle stood behind us. I watched him stroke himself as I climbed off Edward's lap. Now that he was naked, I could fully appreciate his body. He was beautiful—all of him. I wanted to help Edward give him head to show there was nothing to be worried about, but I didn't know how Carlisle would react to being intimate with a woman. Most importantly, Edward had never once shown interest in seeing me with another man, straight or otherwise. I didn't want to do anything to push his boundaries farther than I already was.

"Where do you want us?" Carlisle asked.

I sank to the floor and pulled Edward with me until we were both kneeling. "Right here." I pointed to the spot in front of Edward, and Carlisle moved into place.

"Are you okay?" I asked my husband. He cleared his throat and nodded, never taking his eyes off Carlisle. He was still nervous; I could tell by the deep look of concentration on his face and the way his jaw clenched.

I reached for Carlisle and swept my finger over the tip of his cock, collecting the moisture that had accumulated there. Edward followed my hand with his eyes as I placed my fingertip against his lips. He parted them and sucked my finger into his mouth.

"See? Nothing to be afraid of." Edward cocked an eyebrow at my teasing. I could tell from his reaction that he was starting to relax. I added another finger and slid them in and out of his mouth slowly. "It'll be just like this. Trust me."

I pulled my hand away and gestured for Carlisle to take over. Edward closed his eyes as Carlisle placed the tip of his cock against his lips. For a few minutes neither of them moved. Then, slowly, Edward parted his lips.

"Oh, my god," I groaned as Carlisle pumped his cock deeper into my husband's mouth.

"You like this, Bella?" he asked.

"Yes."

Carlisle stilled his movements and grabbed a fistful of hair on the top of Edward's head, pulling him farther down his cock. I watched as my husband choked and looked up at his friend with angry, watery eyes. Carlisle smiled down at him and began guiding him by his hair. Edward placed his hands against Carlisle's bare thighs as leverage.

Seeing Edward giving head to another man was hotter than I ever imagined it could be. He was doing it for me, but I wanted to make sure he enjoyed himself as well. I trailed my hand down his chest and abdomen, feeling the muscles flex under my touch. I unbuttoned his pants and reached my hand inside to stroke him. It didn't take long to get him hard.

Suddenly, Carlisle stopped and tightened his grasp, holding Edward still. His face was strained with what I could only assume was his impending orgasm. Edward clenched his eyes closed and took deep breaths through his nose.

"I'm going to come soon," Carlisle said. He looked longingly at Edward, who still had his eyes closed, and then at me. "If it's a fantasy of yours to watch two men fuck…"

Edward's eyes snapped open. He pushed away from Carlisle, and Carlisle released the hold on his hair. "What are you saying?"

"I'm game if you are."

I expected Edward to flat out decline, so I was surprised when he looked at me with raised brows. "Bella?" All I could do was nod. Edward drew a shaky breath and turned back to Carlisle. "Okay."

"Where…?"

"Bed," I answered.

Edward stood before helping me to my feet. I wasted no time grabbing Carlisle's hand and leading them both to the bedroom.

"Do you have lube?" Carlisle asked.

I retrieved a small bottle from the nightstand and gave it to him, then focused on Edward. He stood off to the side, appearing nervous. I stepped in front of him and finished removing his clothing. Then I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him on the lips.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"I love you."

"Love you."

"Bella, why don't you get on the bed," Carlisle suggested.

I crawled onto the bed and sat with my back against the headboard.

"Carlisle, I've never… I mean, I haven't even…" Edward took a deep breath and tugged at his hair, messing it up even more than Carlisle already had.

"It's just me, Edward. There's nothing to worry about."

Edward's brow furrowed. He appeared to be deep in thought. Finally he nodded. "Where do you want me?"

Carlisle pointed to the foot of the bed, and Edward moved into place. He popped open the bottle of lube and squirted some into his hand. "Bend over."

Edward leaned forward and rested his forearms on the bed. He looked at me with a glimmer in his eyes. "Jealous?" he mouthed.

I smiled. If he could joke, then he must be somewhat enjoying himself. I nudged him with my foot. He wrapped his slender fingers around my ankle and squeezed gently. Carlisle stepped behind him and placed his hand on Edward's backside. The uncertainty was clear in my husband's expression. After a few moments, he tensed and his eyes widened.

"Fuck," he hissed.

Carlisle swept his free hand across Edward's back in a soothing manner. "Relax."

Edward dropped his forehead to the bed. Carlisle added more lube to his hand and continued to prepare Edward for what was about to happen. The muscles in his arms flexed subtly as he fucked him with his fingers. I couldn't sit there idly any longer, so I removed my pants and slipped my hand between my legs.

"You ready?" Carlisle asked finally. Edward nodded into the mattress.

Carlisle lubed his cock liberally. He placed one hand on Edward's back again while he used the other to stroke himself. Then he moved to stand closely behind Edward. This was it—my biggest fantasy was about to come to life right in front of me. It took every ounce of control I had not to come on the spot.

Suddenly, Edward moaned loudly. The sound was loud in the otherwise quiet room. His fingers dug painfully into my ankle. The knuckles on his other hand were white as he clenched them into a fist.

"Breathe," Carlisle said.

Edward released his grip and let out a deep breath. He shuddered as Carlisle grabbed him by the hips and pushed all the way into him.

"Jesus," Edward groaned. I couldn't tell whether that meant he was enjoying it or not.

"Is this what you wanted, Bella?" Carlisle asked. "To watch your husband get fucked by another man? By me?"

"Yes," I cried. My fingers moved faster as my orgasm grew closer and closer.

"Edward, look at your wife." When Edward made no move to look at me, Carlisle gripped his hair again and yanked his head off the bed. "Look at what she's doing. At how much she's enjoying this."

Edward looked at me with an intensity I'd never seen before. His mouth was open, and he was breathing heavily. His eyes traveled lower, stopping when they reached the hand I was using to masturbate.

"Oh, god," he said.

Carlisle reached around Edward and firmly gripped his cock. I tried to fight it, but the vision before me was just too much. I looked into Edward's eyes as I came. A smile graced his lips as he watched me fall apart in front of him. When I was finished, his expression abruptly changed to one I knew all too well.

"Carlisle—"Edward warned. He dropped his head again as he punched his fist into the bed. "Fuck!"

Carlisle stroked Edward faster, and a few moments later, I was watching my husband come. He collapsed onto the bed when he was done. Carlisle grasped Edward's hips and roughly pulled him back to meet each thrust, cursing as his orgasm hit.

Both men were covered in a sheen of sweat, their breathing labored. Carlisle pushed away from Edward slowly and ran his palms gently across his back. "Are you all right?" he asked him.

"Yeah."

Carlisle looked at me meaningfully. I nodded to let him know I was okay as well. He smiled at me then silently slipped from the room, closing the door behind him.

Once he was gone, Edward crawled onto the bed. I wrapped my arms around him as he lay down beside me.

"That was so hot."

"Was it now?"

"Yes. We should do it again sometime."

Edward chuckled and kissed my neck. "Perhaps. But…"

"But?"

His devilish smile sent a wave of heat through my body.

"But next time, we get to act out one of _my_ fantasies."

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>


End file.
